


hay fever

by transatem



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, how do i tag this. it's gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transatem/pseuds/transatem
Summary: Kidou can't sleep. Endou keeps him company.





	hay fever

**Author's Note:**

> this is another highschool era one even though it isn't mentioned at all that was just how i saw it !! happy reading

Endou’s overwhelmed with something, swirling in some kind of warm, dizzying whirlpool--his heart pounds against his chest, weighs down his breathing. The world, all of a sudden, is way too still, and the ground beneath where he sits is too hard and resolute--he scoots himself closer to Kidou and taps his foot very fast to make up for it. When their shoulders bump, Kidou starts just a little in surprise. Endou catches a glimpse of the moonlight sparkling in his eyes, and he’s not real and too soft again. It almost hurts a little, like being smacked, and he guesses it’s because Kidou’s _right there but he needs to be closer--_

“Tired?” Kidou says, and Endou can just make out his smile in the dark.

“Oh, don’t do _that,_ ” Endou says, breathlessly, absolutely hopelessly, too caught up in his warm feelings to even register he shouldn’t talk.

“...Huh?” Kidou’s wider-eyed now, a little worried, a little guilty-looking before he even knows what he’s ‘done’-- _no!!!!!!!_

“No!” Endou says, right away, “No, I--wasn’t talking to you, I was dreaming, I think. You’re right, I’m tired.”

“Oh. Let’s not stay out much longer, then. I can tell. You’re more quiet than usual.” Kidou’s looking right at him as he says it, eyes softer than before, but his eyes stall on Endou’s face not too far from his, flit down to his lips quickly and back up again. 

His eyes are dark, and soft, and his side pressed against Endou’s is warm, and Endou completely honestly wonders what he could be thinking about, and Endou thinks about how his own impulse control really isn’t the best and he could be kissing him _right now_ and he wants to _really bad,_ but he doesn’t know if Kidou’s okay with that or not, and besides it’s hard and embarrassing to do things like that in the first place, and he can’t just ask because he’s tried about twenty times and couldn’t do it, and what if Kidou’s kissed other people before? Oh, now that’s kind of a scary thought, he doesn’t like that one, he’s not sure why.

Without even thinking for one second about what he’s doing, he reaches up to put his hand so softly on Kidou’s cheek, tilts his head up a little where he can see him better. Kidou freezes in place like a startled rabbit. In the silence of the night, he can hear Kidou’s breath shake. He must be cold. Endou almost forgot about that. He chews on the lower side of his cheek and thinks about how bad it is he can hug Kidou, and hold him, and maybe even cuddle him if he had an excuse, but he _can’t_ kiss him, which is unfair, and bad, and awful, and Endou inches closer without realizing while he wonders what it’d feel like. Kidou has soft cheeks, and soft hands, so it stands to reason he’d have soft lips; and what if--this is a dangerous one--he’d really _like_ to be kissed, so he really wouldn’t _mind--_

In shaking that one off, because you can’t assume someone’s okay with something like that if they haven’t told you, Endou becomes aware of his surroundings again. Kidou’s face against his hand is feverishly warm. He’s looking like a deer in headlights, lips parted, eyes wide--and, now that Endou squints, his eyes getting refocused and readjusted to the light, his face is flushed extremely dark from his face to his neck, because--and this is just between you and me--Endou doesn’t realize at all just how much it looked like he was about to kiss him.

Endou’s hand slips from his cheek. “Ah!!! Kidou!! Are you feeling okay? You look sick!”

“I--” Kidou withdraws a little, blinking over and over. He coughs a little into his hand. “I--you know, it’s--it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?”

Kidou turns his head completely away. It makes his eyes hidden again. He coughs into his hand a few more times; Endou notices, with extreme alarm, that Kidou’s a little shaky. “I just--it could be I’m a little under the weather--”

“That’s probably why you couldn’t sleep, but you need rest! Come on!”

“Endou, it’s really--ah!” Kidou’s hoisted up by one hand on his back and one around his legs in a bridal carry, and Endou holds him as close to him as possible while he carries him back to the building; if he’s really sick, he has to keep warm, after all!

And if someone else in the training camp sees Endou carrying a profusely blushing Kidou and asks why, he’ll give them the _completely honest answer._ That being, of course: hay fever's really bad this time of year. Nothing else. Obviously.


End file.
